Lead-acid batteries are being widely used for cars, trucks, buses, forklifts, golf carts and the like. The lead-acid batteries can also be used for solar power generated electricity storage and in hybrid cars in the near future. The total use of this type of battery could soon be extremely large and could pose an environment problem. Therefore, it is desirable to recycle these batteries and extend their service life. However, the recharging of these batteries is costly and not completely effective.
It is an important object of the invention to prolong the life of lead-acid batteries by providing an additive to the electrolyte that will permit the batteries to be recharged for many additional years of service.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel additive to the electrolyte of a used battery that will permit the battery to be recharged to effectively enhance its new power properties.
It is another object of the invention to provide a process for recharging a used lead-acid battery to prolong its use life by adding a novel additive to the electrolyte before or after the recharging process.